Secrets and Memories
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Quando lembranças assombram o presente e se mata por segredos, como devemos agir? [UA][LupinTonks] CAPÍTULO 3 ONLINE!
1. Trailer

**N.A.: Enfim, depois de muita enrolação, cá está o trailer da minha nova fanfic! É Lupin/Tonks, universo alternativo.

* * *

**

**Secrets and Memories**

**Nada mais valia a pena…**

— _Você tem que esquecê-la, Remie! — exclamou James. — Caramba, já fazem três anos!_

— _Eu nunca vou esquecê-la, James… Ela foi a mulher da minha vida, e sempre será assim. Eu não sei amar mais._

…**até ele encontrá-la.**

— _Céus! Você está ensopada! — exclamou Remus, colocando o próprio casaco nos ombros magros da garota. — Qual é o seu nome?_

_Ela nada disse; apenas ficou fitando-o com os seus olhos amendoados, a água escorrendo dos cabelos cor-de-rosa, e um ar aterrorizado e selvagem._

**Uma garota revoltada…**

— _Escuta aqui, eu não sou louca, tá me ouvindo?! — ela gritou. — Você pode estar acostumado a lidar com loucos, mas eu não sou louca!_

…**em uma família tradicional…**

— _Os Black são assim, Dr. Lupin — disse Sirius sombriamente. — Tradicionais, frios, irônicos, ferinos. Verdadeiras estátuas de gelo. Não se meta com eles, pois vai se arrepender._

…**e suspeita.**

— _A mãe de Nymphadora é uma mancha na história da família — cortou Órion. — E, como tal, deve ser eliminada. É assim que somos._

**O que era interesse profissional…**

— _Essa garota precisa de tratamento psicológico severo, Sr. Black! _

— _Eu sei do que ela precisa — disse ele com um sorriso de ironia nos lábios. — E não é do senhor._

…**se revela a chave de um mistério…**

— _O que está vendo, Nymph? — perguntou Remus cauteloso._

— _Minha mãe… Ela… não acorda… Sangue… Mamãe, acorda… Pare de dormir…_

**E o que era apenas dever…**

— _Ora, Remus, está se preocupando demais. É só uma garota!_

— _É uma garota que precisa de ajuda, e eu vou ajudá-la!_

…**se torna algo mais forte.**

— _Sonhei que nós dois estávamos no escuro e nos encontramos — murmurou Nymph. — Dr. Lupin… Remus… eu nunca… senti algo assim antes._

_E abraçou o doutor, cujo coração disparou alucinadamente._

**Agora ele terá que salvá-la…**

— _Nymph! _

— _Baleada — informou o médico. — No peito. Vou ser sincero, senhor… acho difícil que sobreviva. _

…**do segredo que ela guarda.**

— _Somos os Black, Dr. Lupin — disse Druella sorrindo. — Perfeitos e intocáveis._

— _Até seus podres virem à tona, não é?!_

**Remus Lupin**

— _Não, eu não vou deixar para lá! Não vou abandoná-la, não agora que finalmente encontrei um sentido de novo!_

**Nymphadora Tonks**

— _É difícil não ser perturbado numa casa como a minha, doutor._

**Secrets and Memories**

— _Você não tem medo de segredos?_

— _Não. Tenho medo do que acontece quando eles vêm à tona.

* * *

N.A.: **Então, está aí. Como eu já disse, a fic é Lupin/Tonks, universo alternativo, e se passa quando Remus tem 32 e Nymphadora 19, ou seja, se fosse no mundo do HP, seria no primeiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Remus será amigo de James, mas só vai conhecer Sirius depois, e todos têm a mesma idade. Para mais explicações, leiam o primeiro capítulo, em breve!**_

**Próximo capítulo**: _Chuva de Granizo_


	2. Chuva de Granizo

**N.A.: Então, como eu prometi, aqui está o primeiro capítulo de Secrets and Memories. Até o terceiro, vocês podem ficar tranqüilos que não haverá muita demora, mas o quarto, que eu ainda nem comecei, vai demorar mais. Bem, leiam e depois digam o que acharam!

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: Chuva de Granizo

— Bem, acho que terminamos, Adrian.

— Tem certeza, doutor? Eu acho que não contei sobre aquele meu sonho com duendes, e…

— Nosso tempo acabou — disse o doutor, gentilmente —, mas não se preocupe, semana que vem você poderá vir e contar tudo o que quiser sobre duendes.

Era uma cena clássica no consultório do Dr. Remus Lupin — acabava o horário e o paciente, geralmente um histérico qualquer, tentava continuar falando, enquanto Remus sutilmente o levava até a porta.

— Mas, os duendes, e…

— Até semana que vem, no mesmo horário, Adrian — disse Remus com firmeza. — Bom final de semana, e vá com Deus.

E fechou a porta na cara de Adrian, para em seguida suspirar e se largar, exausto, no próprio divã.

Aquele consultório era a prova viva de que os ambientes podem refletir seus ocupantes. Uma escrivaninha de mogno, muito bem polida e reluzente, com alguns porta-retratos e poucos pertences de cunho pessoal. Os porta-retratos exibiam fotos de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e sorriso doce. A estante de livros sobre psicologia, ordenados em ordem alfabética, também estava doentiamente limpa. O divã era de um estofado negro confortável, e as poucas cadeiras eram de madeira escura e do mesmo estofado negro e sóbrio.

Remus apanhou a agenda, abriu no dia 20 de abril e suspirou aliviado. Sem mais consultas. Permitindo-se relaxar um pouco, deitou a cabeça suavemente no próprio divã.

Foi quando a materialização da descontração, o Dr. James Potter, entrou no consultório.

— Remus! — riu James, dando um tapão na cabeça do amigo. — Dormindo, é?!

James e Remus eram amigos desde os tempos de colégio. Haviam optado pela mesma carreira, para logo se tornarem psicólogos de renome. Remus atendia os pacientes maiores de díade, e seu jeito sutil e bondoso de fazer a pessoa se libertar das amarras era admirado por todos no meio. Já James atendia crianças e adolescentes, tinha desenvolvido várias teorias e métodos de tratamento e também era conhecido pela sua espontaneidade, que geralmente incentivava o paciente a falar o que lhe afligia.

— Olá, James — disse Remus bocejando. — Você é sempre tão sutil.

— E você, tão sarcástico — sorriu James. — Sem pacientes mais?

— Não… O Sr. Adrian Johnnes acabou de sair daqui.

— Johnnes? O cara que acha que é atacado por duendes?

— Esse mesmo. Desconfio que ele tenha tido um sério trauma com seres imaginários na infância. Você tem alguma maneira para descobrir o que aconteceu?

James suspirou.

— Pode fazê-lo desenhar… Aliás, eu tenho um livro que é bem pra isso. — E, lançando um olhar rápido à escrivaninha: — Embora eu ache que quem precisa de um psicólogo é você.

— Eu?

— É, você. Jenny continua aqui.

Um suspiro rompeu o peito de Remus; trêmulo e triste ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que novamente iria se iniciar o velho assunto sobre o qual ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a discutir.

— Você sabe que ela continua em mim — suspirou, pois essa não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que falavam sobre aquilo.

— Você tem que esquecê-la, Remie! — exclamou James. — Caramba, já fazem três anos!

— Eu nunca vou esquecê-la, James… Ela foi a mulher da minha vida, e sempre será assim. Eu não sei amar mais.

— Eu sei que é difícil — disse James. — Eu sei porque eu estive ao seu lado quando ela…

— _Não termine!_

— Quando ela _morreu. Mor-reu. _Não adianta tapar o sol com a peneira, agir como se ela estivesse tirando férias! Não adianta evitar a verdade, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém!

— _Você não sabe como é! _— guinchou Remus com a voz estrangulada. — Lily ainda está com você, vocês dois ainda vivem esse sonho ilusório de lua de mel, não sabem que a vida não é bem assim! Num minuto ela estava ali, e ria, e estávamos felizes, e no outro, ela… aquela doença, aquele hospital! Aquele túmulo! Oh, céus, James!

Remus prorrompeu em soluços angustiados e doloridos, e James novamente sentiu seu coração apertar de culpa, por revolver as mesmas feridas que causavam tanta dor ao seu amigo, e enlaçou seus ombros num gesto de apoio.

— Desculpe — murmurou. — Só queria fazer você reagir.

— Esse não é o jeito certo — fungou Remus. — Você tem que ser sutil. Você sabe como fazer com crianças e adolescentes, mas andou faltando às aulas de como agir com adultos.

— Ainda bem que o meu filho só tem onze.

— Um dia ele vai ter trinta e dois.

— Daí você me ajuda.

Remus não pôde evitar um sorriso, e James riu gostosamente. Aos poucos, a risada também tomou conta do semblante calmo do rapaz.

— Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir, James.

— Te conheço há mias de vinte anos, Remie. Tem programa pra hoje à noite? Lily vai chegar mais cedo e fazer lasanha.

— Pior que não vai dar — lamentou Remus. — Vai ter uma palestra sobre hipnose e quero estar lá.

— Ah, Remie, você trabalha demais…

— Se você não tivesse a Lil e o Harry, também trabalharia demais.

— Eu nunca fui obsessivo como você.

— Percebe-se — sorriu Remus. — Agora, vamos indo, que a universidade é longe e não quero chegar tarde por nada nesse mundo.

— Como se já não soubesse tudo sobre hipnose.

— Não custa aprimorar a técnica.

* * *

A noite tinha sido perfeita, refletiu Remus mais tarde, dirigindo para casa. A palestra sobre hipnose havia sido fantástica. Nada que ele já não soubesse, mas uma sucinta apresentação dos fatos e de exemplos de tentativas bem sucedidas. Ele andava pensando cada vez mais seriamente em usar a hipnose com Adrian.

Pensava nisso quando o carro à sua frente parou sem aviso; ele foi forçado a brecar o carro bruscamente e já ia xingar quando percebeu que uma fila de carros parados se estendia à sua frente. A garoa fina que o vinha perseguindo começava a engrossar quando ele gritou ao homem do carro ao lado:

— O que houve?!

— Acidente! — gritou o homem de volta. — Tem um caminhão tombado, bloqueando a estrada toda!

— E quando a gente vai poder passar? Está chovendo!

— Só depois que desbloquearem a rua! E só vão fazer isso quando parar de chover!

— Obrigado pela informação! — agradeceu Remus, para em seguida praguejar para si mesmo: — Droga, droga, droga. Como se eu já não estivesse cansado o suficiente… — E, com um suspiro: — Mas o que são mais algumas horas na rua pra quem não tem porque voltar pra casa…

O que era apenas uma garoa fina começou a tomar proporções alarmantes. Pouco depois do doutor comprar um lanche e um refrigerante para enganar o estômago, uma verdadeira tempestade desabou sobre a rua, sacudindo árvores, casas e forçando o homem a fechar o vidro.

Só duas vezes antes Remus vira tempestades de tamanha magnitude. Na primeira, um enorme pinheiro esmagara o carro de seu vizinho; na segunda, foi forçado a fechar a janela para impedir seus livros de voarem. Além de tudo, junto com o vento e os raios, caiu uma chuva de granizo, e ele gemia ao pensar no estado da lataria de seu carro que ele suara tanto para comprar.

— Parece que só tem desgraça pra mim… — murmurou baixinho.

Bem protegido atrás de suas vidraças, observando a terrível beleza de nuvens negras despejando sua fúria sobre as cabeças dos pobres mortais, começou a pensar no que tinha sido sua vida até ali.

Remus vinha de uma família de Bethnal Green; filho único de um casal cheio de amor para dar. Parecia perfeito, mas a situação começou a complicar quando ele contava dezessete anos (ou dezessete invernos, como insistia em dizer sua mãe). Seu pai morreu; além do abalo produzido pelo evento em si, houve a surpresa de que tinham sido pegos desprevenidos. Ele não deixara nenhum sustento.

Conciliando trabalho e estudo, Remus conseguiu juntar dinheiro suficiente para ajudar sua mãe com as despesas e ainda ingressar na universidade de Cambridge.

Morando no campus, trabalhando como um doido varrido e estudando durante noites em claro, Remus conseguia pagar o curso e ainda enviar algum dinheiro a sua mãe em Bethnal Green. Até o dia em que ela faleceu de um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Remus tinha vinte e um anos.

Mesmo após terminar a faculdade e as despesas relaxarem, Remus continuou trabalhando muito, no consultório que ele e James tinham montado em Londres. Viu seu amigo conhecer a graciosa Lily num cinema — e nunca mais se largariam depois disso —, mas nunca pensou em se enamorar e juntar os trapos — pelo menos não com a esganação de James e Lily, que mal tinham vinte anos quando se casaram —, se apaixonar de verdade.

Até que ela apareceu.

Foi ao mesmo tempo estranho e surreal; há tempos que James e Lily — eles podiam se comportar como dois respeitáveis cidadãos casados e pais de um garoto, não podiam? — queriam levá-lo à famosa "balada". Ele nunca se deixava convencer — pelo menos não até aquela noite. Julgara estar sendo seqüestrado até reconhecer o carro de James.

No bar, sentara-se no balcão e pediu uma dose dupla de uísque, na iludida esperança de relaxar. Então, ela viera e se sentara ao seu lado.

— Nervoso ou deprimido? — perguntara ela, apontando o uísque.

— Nervoso — ele admitiu, coçando os cabelos aloirados.

— Um uísque duplo — ela pedira também.

— E você, nervosa ou deprimida? — ele perguntara sorrindo.

— Nervosa — ela admitira.

E se olharam longamente.

No final da noite, já estavam no apartamento de Remus, se beijando como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte.

Jenny era fantástica. Alegre, divertida, mas frágil e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Completavam-se. Casaram-se. Juntos, viveram um pouco de tudo, estavam noivos e planejavam se casar em breve.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Ele estava entretido em pensar em sua querida e amável Jenny quando ouviu um barulho, como se alguém tivesse tentando forçar a porta do carro.

Temendo estar sendo assaltado, virou-se, e teve uma visão de relance: grandes olhos castanhos apavorados e duas mãos no vidro. No instante seguinte, ele abria a porta e uma garota desabava no banco do carro.

A primeira coisa que ele registrou, em choque, foram os cabelos cor-de-rosa da garota. Curtos, berrantes e espetados. Depois, percebeu que ela estava encharcada e tremia convulsivamente. Sangue corria da sua testa e ela tinha uma palidez assustadora; alguma pedra deveria tê-la acertado.

— Céus! Você está ensopada! — exclamou Remus, colocando o próprio casaco nos ombros magros da garota. — Qual é o seu nome?

Ela nada disse; apenas ficou fitando-o com os seus olhos amendoados, a água escorrendo dos cabelos cor-de-rosa, e um ar aterrorizado e selvagem.

* * *

**N.A.: Bem curtinho, quase uma introdução.**

**

* * *

**Respostas:

**Monique: **Que bom que você curtiu o trailer! O enredo é de um projeto original que eu tinha há tempos, e que eu achei que iria ficar maneiro se eu adaptasse para Remus/Tonks. Espero que curta! Valeu!

**Ana Torres: **Legal você ter gostado da idéia, e tomara que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo! Beijos!

**Mel Black Potter: **Obrigada pelos elogios ao meu trailer! Se você gosta de Remus/Tonks, acho que vai gostar desse daqui. Espero que curta o 1º cap.! Valeu!

**Levs Riddle: **Uma hora ou outra a gente acaba caindo na doce tentação de um universo alternativo. Tomara que esteja curtindo! E eu vou te avisar por MP com as atualizações, OK?

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **_Nymphadora Tonks_

_

* * *

_**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Então manda uma review! Acredite, não dói!**


	3. Nymphadora Tonks

**N.A.: Acho que os capítulos vão sair meio curtinhos mesmo...

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: Nymphadora Tonks

Algumas horas depois, Remus e a garota entravam no apartamento maravilhosamente seco e quente do doutor.

Ela ainda tremia. À luz do apartamento, Remus podia contemplar melhor seus traços delicados e femininos. Tinha pele clara, quase branca, tão branca que mal podia-se acreditar que corresse sangue naquelas veias, não fosse pelo rubor em suas faces. Seus cabelos eram cor-de-rosa, curtos, encimando um rosto magro, com olhos docemente castanhos marcados por olheiras e maquiagem pesada.

— É melhor você tomar um banho, ou vai resfriar — sugeriu o doutor, analisando a garota de cima a baixo. — Tenho algumas roupas femininas no armário, tenho certeza que irão te servir, mesmo que não queira dizer seu nome.

Ela continuou naquele estranho silêncio, quase em transe, e Remus decidiu que precisava deixar a garota à vontade para conseguir sua confiança.

— Enquanto você toma banho, eu vou preparar o jantar. Posso ser um cozinheiro de mão cheia, sabia?

Ela nem reagiu. Com um suspiro conformado, se dirigiu ao quarto e ao guarda-roupa. A garota era magra, mas as roupas velhas de Jenny iriam servir direitinho nela. Uma blusa vinho de alcinhas, uma _jeans _e uma toalha — e entregou para a menina que já entrava no banheiro.

— Pode demorar o quanto quiser, OK? — fez uma última tentativa de ser gentil.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Ora, ele não estava falando com uma autista. Bom sinal.

Foi até a cozinha, e resolveu aprontar uma lasanha, especialidade da sua mãe passada de geração para geração. Talvez ela fosse alérgica a queijo, mas, bem, quem não gosta de lasanha? Por coincidência, ele tinha umas massas no armário, molho de tomate e carne moída.

Já colocara a lasanha no forno quando resolveu ir ver como estava a garota.

Ficara muito bonita com a blusa cor de vinho e os _jeans. _De fato, o decote em "V" valorizava seu colo alvo e gracioso, e os _jeans _marcavam suas pernas bem-feitas. Ela estava parada diante da escrivaninha, os cabelos ainda úmidos, os olhos sem maquiagem, e segurando um retrato de Jenny nas mãos.

— Quem é ela? — perguntou.

— Olha, você fala — ironizou Remus.

— Quem é ela? — insistiu a garota, ignorando o comentário ácido.

— Minha mulher. Jenny.

— E onde ela está?

— Ela… ela se foi — disse Remus, fechando os olhos castanhos por um instante.

A garota continuou olhando para a foto, e depois para os outros retratos de Jenny espalhados pela casa.

— Não parece que ela se foi. Mas sinto muito. Não queria te fazer lembrar de coisas difíceis de lembrar.

Remus fez um gesto de "tudo bem", e sorriu:

— E então, você tem um nome?

— É claro.

— E qual é?

— Tonks.

— Que nome estranho — gracejou o doutor.

Tonks revirou os olhos.

— Tonks é meu sobrenome, dã.

— Ora, e você só tem sobrenome?

— Não, né, eu tenho um nome próprio. Só que é idiota.

— Ah, não deve ser tão idiota assim — disse Remus bondosamente. — Minha avó se chamava Hipólita.

Tonks coçou a cabeça.

— Não é tão ruim quanto o meu.

— E qual é o seu nome?

Os lábios dela se abriram num murmúrio inaudível.

— Perdão, não entendi.

— _Nymphadora. _E não me faça repetir.

— Ora, Nymphadora não é um nome ruim. Significa dádiva das ninfas.

— É tosco — disse Nymphadora. — Eu odeio ser chamada assim.

— Você tem algum apelido?

Ela pareceu pensar.

— Bem, primo Sirius me chama de Nymph. Não é um bom nome, mas qualquer coisa é melhor que Nymphadora.

— Posso te chamar de Nymph, então?

— Pode.

— Está certo. A verdade é que odeio esse nosso costume britânico de nos chamarmos apenas por sobrenomes. Torna tudo tão impessoal, frio.

— E o _seu _nome, qual é?

— Remus John.

Ela riu, e foi a primeira risada verdadeira que ele a ouviu dar. Era uma risada limpa, argentina, e fazia uma imensa diferença, suavizando as linhas do rosto aborrecidos, e, por um instante, revelando a verdadeira Nymphadora Tonks.

— Que nome formal!

— Na família da minha mãe havia o costume de se nomear os filhos com nomes de lendas. Remus vem daquela romana, dos gêmeos que foram criados por uma loba.

— Melhor que na minha família, meus avós dão nomes de estrelas e constelações aos filhos. E… porque sua mãe te deu o nome de Remus, em vez de Romulus, que matou o irmão e ficou com o reino de Roma?

— Vai ver é porque sou meio como o Remus, confiou no irmão e foi morto. Confio demais nas pessoas, às vezes.

— Pelo menos você não se chama Nymphadora.

Remus riu, e Nymph riu também. Remus não pôde deixar de admirar aquele riso.

Nesse instante, um aroma delicioso fez-se sentir, vindo da cozinha e inebriando a sala. Remus sorriu:

— Acho que a lasanha está pronta.

Nymph comia com o requinte de uma dama em uma festa de gala, segurando garfo e faca com perfeição. Remus a olhou admirado:

— Nossa, você come com muita educação!

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu, mas não sorria. Pelo contrário, nuvens negras nublavam o castanho de seus olhos.

Contemplando aquele rosto delicado mas de linhas firmes, Remus suspirou, pensando em como começar o assunto:

— Nymph… você tem pais? — ele perguntou inseguro.

— Morreram.

— Sinto muito — disse Remus, coçando a cabeça.

— Não tem por quê — ela disse sombria. — Eles morreram num acidente de carro estranho, quando eu tinha cinco anos.

Remus ficou por um instante sem ter o que dizer. Nymph, ainda com aquela expressão taciturna, continuou:

— Moro com meus avós, e meu tio avô.

— Não seria melhor avisá-los? — arriscou o doutor. — Eles podem ficar preocupados.

— _Aqueles _lá não se preocupam com nada, Sr. Lupin.

— Me chame de Remus, por favor.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, mastigando.

— Seria melhor que os avisasse, Nymph — aconselhou Remus. — Eles certamente irão notar sua ausência, e não quero que fiquem preocupados.

— Eu sei que você quer que eu vá embora logo, mas…

— De maneira nenhuma! — indignou-se Remus. — Realmente me agrada muito ter companhia. Moro sozinho há quase três anos, não tenho ninguém. Eu só não acho aconselhável, eles irão ficar preocupados.

— Confie em mim, doutor, eles não se preocupam com nada — disse Nymph soturna. — Eles não vêem nada em mim além de uma rebelde sem causa, que pintou os cabelos de rosa apenas para chocá-los.

— Mas…

— Deixe-me passar a noite aqui — suplicou Nymphadora. — Amanhã de manhã eu ligo pro meu primo, Sirius, e ele vem me buscar. Ele tem uma moto. Por favor…

Remus coçou a cabeça sem saber direito o que fazer, mas cedeu frente ao olhar que quase implorava.

— Está certo, então. Vamos terminar de comer, e depois eu vou arrumar a cama para você.

Nymph iria dormir na sua cama. Remus cuidadosamente trocara os lençóis, as fronhas, e tirar os cobertos do armário, para proteger a garota dos primeiros ventos do inverno, que já se faziam sentir naquele final de ano conturbado. Ele a cobriu com carinho, enquanto via seus olhos castanhos cheios de alguma coisa que ele não sabia reconhecer.

— Você… já vai? — perguntou ela, quando ele se levantou.

— Eu estava indo dormir — disse Remus sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

— Oh, é claro — ela disse, e parecia triste e algo angustiada, quando se cobriu com as cobertas e virou-se para o outro lado.

Remus pôde sentir claramente que havia algo errado.

— O que é que há, Nymph?

— Nada — ela sussurrou, os olhos correndo pelo quarto escuro, arregalados. Ao ver que ele parecia não crer, ela insistiu: — Nada, é sério. Juro.

— Você está com medo de alguma coisa?

— _Não. _E, mesmo que estivesse, não sou uma criancinha de cinco anos para correr assustada de um quarto escuro.

— Quer que eu ligue a luz do abajur?

Nymph o olhou com certa desconfiança.

— Você ligaria?

— Se você se sente melhor, é claro que eu ligaria.

Nymph suspirou.

— Então ligue, por favor.

Remus sorriu e foi até o abajur, ligando-o. Nymph parecia visivelmente mais aliviada, mas ainda estava tensa.

— Você quer que eu fique com você até você dormir?

— Eu não vou te incomodar? — ela perguntou num fio de voz.

— De modo algum — disse Remus sacudindo a cabeça vigorosamente. — Eu fico o tempo que você precisar.

Nymph sorriu, e se achegou nas cobertas, fechando os olhos com suavidade. Remus deixou-se ficar observando-a por alguns segundos.

Assim, adormecida, sem a máscara de agressividade que parecia vestir para o mundo, ela parecia decididamente frágil, os cabelos cor-de-rosa úmidos. Sua respiração aos poucos tornou-se pausada e calma, revelando que ela havia caído na doce inconsciência do sono. Seus lábios rosados estavam entreabertos, deixando entrever uma fileira de dentes regulares e perfeitos.

Sentindo algo estranho, como cócegas, se espalhar por todo o seu corpo, Remus sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos estranhos. Olhou para a escrivaninha do lado da cama, onde havia um porta-retrato de Jenny. Sem ter bem consciência do que estava fazendo, ele abaixou o retrato, ocultando o rosto da esposa. Depois esfregou os olhos, tentando recobrar-se do torpor.

Ainda um pouco confuso, mas vendo Nymph dormir e achando que provavelmente era a coisa mais adorável que tinha visto, depositou um beijo suave na testa da garota, e foi dormir. Sonhou a noite toda com leitos de enfermaria, chuva de granizo e sangue.

Não percebeu que, ao sair do quarto, o rosto de Nymph tinha se aberto num leve e calmo sorriso, desprovido de qualquer angústia. E também não podia saber que havia quatorze anos que ela não sorria daquele jeito.

* * *

Respostas:

**Mel Black Potter: **Ainda bem que está mandando review! Os capítulos desta vão ser mais curtinhos mesmo no começo. Mas não posso prometer um tamanho padrão. Sirius aparece no próximo capítulo, e, sim, como o primo favorito da Nymph. Beijos!

**Kira Black Tonks: **Que bom que está curtindo! Obrigada pelo elogio, assim eu fico sem graça (corada). Espero que curta esse capítulo também! Valeu!

**Levs Riddle: **Legal você ter gostado, Levs! Claro que eu vou continuar publicando! Beijos!

**Gude Potter: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Essa minha fic é um projeto original, na verdade. Então, esses dias, eu estava revendo meus projetos originais, e percebi que este encaixava direitinho em Lupin/Tonks. Daí eu decidi publicar. Bem, pro Lupin rejeitar a Tonks, ele primeiro vai ter que descobrir que a ama. Até ele se dar conta, vai ter muita negação. Mas daí, é ver como vai rolar! Tomara que curta o capítulo 2! Valeu!

* * *

**N.A.: Próximo capítulo, primeira aparição de Sirius "Cachorrão" Black! Fãs do cara, fiquem de olho!**

**

* * *

**

**Próximo capítulo: **_A Família Black.

* * *

_

**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


	4. A Família Black

**N.A.: Depois de uma demora abissal, aqui está o terceiro! Fiquei muito feliz com o número de comentários!

* * *

**

Capítulo 3: A Família Black

Quando acordou, Remus demorou alguns segundos até lembrar porque estava dormindo no sofá. Depois, mais alguns para discernir a figura embaçada diante do seu rosto. Quando finalmente a reconheceu, recuou bruscamente.

— Oh, desculpe — lamentou Nymph, recuando também. — Eu não queria te acordar.

— Não tem problema — disse Remus, recobrando-se rapidamente do susto. — Dormiu bem?

Ela o fitou um tanto desconfiada, como se nunca alguém lhetivesse perguntado uma coisa tão banal e tão carinhosa como aquela. Lentamente, respondeu:

— Sim, dormi.

— Que bom — disse Remus. — Eu não consigo dormir muito bem naquela cama, às vezes acho que deveria comprar um colchão novo. Sonhou com alguma coisa?

A garota evitou o olhar do doutor. Sim, ela sonhara, ela sempre sonhava. Os mesmos sonhos inquietantes e que envolviam quartos escuros, sangue nos ladrilhos e dois olhos amarelos e selvagens encarando-a.

— Não — mentiu, e sentiu-se mal.

Tinha o costume de mentir para seus avós descaradamente, sabendo que eles jamais iriam verificar se o que dizia era verdade ou não. Na verdade, mentir era uma coisa que ela sabia fazer muito bem e, quando mentia, quase desafiava os avós. Algum dia eles se preocupariam com as suas palavras?

E suas mentiras sempre passavam despercebidas.

Mas, ali, mentindo para aquele homem — que poderia ser qualquer um, que acabara de conhecer —, sentiu-se envergonhada, como se pela primeira vez percebesse que mentir não era uma atitude honesta. Por que estava se sentindo assim agora?

— Eu… liguei para meu primo Sirius — disse, de repente, meio que tentando desviar o assunto. — Ele tá vindo me buscar, em uns quarenta minutos ele chega. A casa dele é longe daqui… Eu… posso tomar um banho enquanto ele não aparece?

— Claro, mas… de novo?

— Bem, se não quiser…

— Não, imagine, não há problema. Não quis ser indelicado. Apenas fiquei curioso.

Ela coçou os cabelos cor-de-rosa, embaraçada.

— A verdade é que… acho que… estou me sentindo… Preciso de um banho.

Parecia achar que tinha falado demais, pois, sem mais nada dizer, saiu às pressas para o banheiro. Remus encarregou-se de apanhar-lhe uma toalha e de tirar as roupas molhadas de Nymph do varal para colocá-las numa trouxa, além de separar outras roupas de Jenny para que ela vestisse.

Enquanto preparava o café — aquele seria um dia folgado, sua primeira consulta era só as duas, graças a Deus —, ficou pensando em como seria a família daquela garota. Ela não dava sinal de se importar nem um pouco com seus parentes, e ele ficou imaginando se aquilo seria resultado de uma educação severa, de alguma rebeldia incontida, ou se realmente seria algum trauma provocado pelos pais. Entretido nesse pensamento, não percebeu quando as torradas que estava fazendo queimaram.

Estava abanando a cozinha para que o cheiro saísse quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Limpou as cinzas da blusa e foi atender.

Imediatamente viu em quem Nymph havia inspirado seu visual.

Parado bem diante da sua porta havia um homem — e provavelmente os vizinhos iriam lhe perguntar no dia seguinte o que alguém como ele estava fazendo na sua casa. Tinha cabelos negros e lisos quase até a cintura; seus olhos cinzentos denotavam agitação e uma estranha espécie de revolta eterna. Apenas por aquilo, Remus pôde perceber que não era uma pessoa que ficava esperando as coisas acontecerem. Devia ter a sua idade, mas suas feições jovens e atraentes e seu sorriso maroto davam-lhe a aparência de uns vinte e cinco anos.

— Olá — ele cumprimentou com uma continência displicente. — Minha prima Nymphadora está aí?

— Ah, sim, está, senhor. Entre.

Ainda com o sorriso gravado na face, os olhos espertos correndo por cada canto da casa, ele disse:

— O Senhor está no céu, OK? Sirius Black.

Ele estendeu a mão e Remus apertou-a. Seu aperto de mão era forte e decidido, como devia ser o de um homem honesto.

— Sirius… Black? O nome é familiar.

De repente, uma certa amargura transpareceu no rosto de Sirius, quando ele soltou sua mão e torceu os próprios dedos um pouco.

— Já ouviu falar, né? — suspirou. — Se eu pudesse, não o usaria, mas não tenho outro… E você? Qual é o seu nome?

— Remus John Lupin.

— Hum… Também é um nome que me parece familiar… Alguns amigos… Você, por acaso, é médico?

— Na verdade, psicólogo.

— Ah, é. Lembrei. Já ouvi alguém, não sei quem agora, falando disso, que você era um excelente psicólogo. Lembrei do nome, na hora achei bem diferente. Mas, bem, nomes diferentes aqui é o que não falta, né?

Ele riu, uma risada quente e confortante, e Remus pegou-se pensando que aquele era um homem cuja mera presença podia arrebatar as pessoas próximas. Como a própria Nymph.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Sirius falou em seguida:

— E a Nymph?

— Ela foi tomar banho antes de te esperar… Ainda deve estar no banheiro — disse o doutor, reparando de repente que já fazia bem uma meia hora que ela estava debaixo do chuveiro.

— Ah… Ela pediu pra tomar banho de novo? A Nymph é assim mesmo, quase se afoga debaixo de tanta água. Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de tomar banho!

— Vocês moram juntos?

— Nós? Não, não. Nymph mora com os avós dela, meus tios. Meu pai também mora lá, sabe. A mãe dela era minha prima, sabe. Ela e o marido morreram num acidente quando ela tinha cinco anos, e desde então os avós vêm criando-a. Deus sabe como ela ainda tem juízo.

— Por que diz isso? — perguntou Remus, interessado.

A expressão de Sirius fechou-se de uma forma um tanto estranha.

— Aqueles lá, doutor, são pessoas cruéis. Não é à toa que a Nymph tem um pouco de perturbação. Talvez você tenha percebido alguma coisa…

— Sim, uma ou outra coisa… Quando ela entrou no meu carro, reagiu de forma muito estranha. Parece-me ter alguma coisa a ver com a família.

— E tem.

— Você acha que ela tem algum trauma em relação à morte dos pais?

A voz de Sirius saiu soturna:

— Quem não teria, doutor? Andy e Ted, minha prima e o marido, eram pessoas gentis, boas. Criaram Nymph com amor e carinho. Eu sou testemunha disso porque naquela época eu fugi de casa e fui deserdado, e acabei vivendo algum tempo lá, antes de receber a herança de um outro tio meu. Ela iria ser uma garota feliz, mas eles foram lá no meio da noite e pegaram-na para criar.

— E como ela reagiu à morte dos pais?

— Eu não estava presente no dia. Tive que viajar por causa de uns problemas que deu com uns negócios que eu andava vendo. Mas, quando voltei… Eles não explicaram para ela direito. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Me perguntou desesperada o que tinha acontecido com a mãe e com o pai, porque não vinham buscá-la. Estava morrendo de medo!

— Talvez fosse necessário algum tipo de tratamento — disse Remus com tom profissional. — Fica evidente que alguns desses traumas persistem até hoje.

— Não sei se eles vão aceitar pagar algum tipo de tratamento para ela.

— Mas, bem, é a neta deles! Eu não imagino que sejam tão frios a ponto de recusar um tratamento a ela.

— Os Black são assim, Dr. Lupin — disse Sirius com um tom de voz sombrio. — Tradicionais, frios, irônicos, ferinos. Verdadeiras estátuas de gelo. Não se meta com eles, pois vai se arrepender.

— Minha intenção não é me meter com eles, senhor… digo, Sirius. Minha intenção é recomendar um tratamento. Seria como tratar uma doença qualquer, mas na mente. Uma pessoa doente, não importa de que forma, não tem uma boa qualidade de vida, e isso vale para quem possui traumas.

Ele pareceu pensativo por um instante, depois suspirou:

— Realmente não vão gostar nada disso, mas posso tentar falar com eles. Não me escutam muito a respeito de nada desde que saí de casa, mas sabem que quando falo de Nymph, eu falo sério.

Então, uma voz gritou subitamente, lá de dentro:

— Sirius!

— Nymph!

Decabelos ainda úmidos, correu até o sofá e abraçou o primo mais velho de uma maneira quase infantil, estreitando-se entreseus braços.

— Você me preocupou, Nymph — disse Sirius, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos da garota. — O velho Cygnus ligou lá em casa, estava muito puto da cara. Ameaçou me deserdar se eu não contasse onde você estava.

— Mas você já foi deserdado, Sirius!

— Foi o que eu disse a ele.

Risadas contagiaram os primos e o Dr. Lupin. Nymph olhou com carinho para o doutor, mas o carinho com que olhava para ele parecia vir de uma natureza diversa.

— O Sr. Remus me ajudou muito — disse ao primo, sorrindo.

— Doutor, Nymph — corrigiu Sirius.

— Você é médico? — espantou-se a garota, olhando para Remus.

— Psicólogo — sorriu Remus.

Mas o sorriso da garota desvaneceu-se lentamente.

— Do tipo que trata de loucos? — perguntou desconfiada.

— Não necessariamente — explicou Remus. — Minha especialidade é com pessoas que sofreram algum tipo de trauma no passado, geralmente derivado de alguma lembrança terrível. Essas lembranças influem na vida delas até o presente, e elas não conseguem se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então eu descubro pelo que elas passaram e tento ajudá-las a superar.

— Mas você ainda tem que descobrir o que aconteceu? Elas não podem te contar?

— São poucas as pessoas que conseguem discernir qual lembrança exatamente lhes causou um trauma. Algumas, inclusive, esquecem do que aconteceu.

— Mas se elas esquecem, como isso pode ser traumatizante?

— A situação pela qual passaram foi tão traumatizante que sua mente é forçada a apagar essas memórias para que elas possam seguir em frente, mas essas lembranças esquecidas ainda refletem no inconsciente. Causam uma série de reações, como fobias. Então eu aplico algumas técnicas que aprendi na faculdade, como a hipnose e o estudo dos sonhos, e trago à tona algum fato. Depois de descoberto o acontecido, é mais fácil superar.

Os olhos castanhos de Nymph toldaram-se por um breve instante, com lembranças confusas de um quarto escuro, e sangue. Gritos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Nymph? — perguntou Sirius de repente, olhando para a prima.

— Não… — disse a garota vagamente, erguendo os olhos.

Eles cruzaram com os olhos cor-de-mel do doutor e, imediatamente, como se aquele par de olhos tão tranqüilos tivesse algum estranho poder, ela sesentiu acalmar. Sentiu-se segura.

— Vam'bora, Sirius? — ela perguntou, constrangida. — Eu queria ir pra sua casa.

— Não vai dar, Nymph — disse Sirius. — O velho Cygnus está histérico te procurando e, morando com a tia Druella e com meu pai, deve estar mais histérico ainda. Além disso, eu preciso falar com ele sobre uns assuntos.

— Ah, droga — lamentou Nymph. — Eu não queria ter que voltar pra lá tão já não…

— Eu vou tentar convencê-lo a deixar você ficar lá em casa nesse final de semana.

— Tomara que você consiga! — disse a garota, levantando-se.

Remus conduziu a ela e a Sirius até a porta. Antes de sair, Sirius despediu-se com um novo e caloroso aperto de mão:

— Obrigado por ter cuidado de minha prima.

— Qualquer um faria o mesmo se estivesse em meu lugar.

— Acho que na verdade o senhor é honrado — disse Sirius, e Remus ficou um tanto embaraçado por aquela declaração sincera. — Até qualquer dia.

— Até.

Nymph ficou mais alguns instantes. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros do doutor e ele ficou sem reação, apenas fitando aquele rosto delicado e sentindo calafrios percorrerem seu corpo, como ondas vêm à praia.

— Obrigada — ela sussurrou, e ele se sentiu o mais bem-aventurado dos seres que caminham sobre a Terra.

* * *

Dia seguinte.

Remus já tinha despachado seu último paciente e, como em todos os dias — ou noites, dependendo do horário —, largou-se no divã, numa espécie de manifestação inconsciente do cansaço que o vinha abatendo.

De súbito, batidas na porta. Apenas pelo som, ele percebeu que eram comedidas e aristocráticas. Recompôs-se imediatamente, imaginando quem seria — pois James, o único visitante do consultório que aparecia depois do horário, jogava-se na porta do consultório, nem tocando no trinco. Talvez fosse Lily, ele pensou, abrindo a porta.

Decididamente não era Lily. Era um senhor. Ele deveria ter por volta de uns cinqüenta anos, cabelos grisalhos, entremeado com alguns fios ainda negros, e um rosto marcado por linhas de expressão e algumas poucas cicatrizes pequenas. O mais impressionante, porém, era o seu olhar: tinha olhos acinzentados como os de Sirius, mas, ao contrário do primo de Nymph, seus olhos desprendiam chispas de frieza e o desprezo natural de todo rico esnobe.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou Remus com cautela —, o senhor é…

— Cygnus Pollux Black — a voz era seca, cortante, lacônica.

"O avô de Nymph", constatou o doutor, com um nervosismo incomum. Logo percebeu o que a garota queria dizer quando falava dele. O homem emanava uma aura de nítida indiferença pelo mundo, e ele tentou imaginar o que seria para uma criança viver sob o teto de tão frio avô.

— Entre — disse cortesmente.

Cygnus entrou no consultório sem cerimônia alguma, acomodando-se sem convite numa das cadeiras à frente da escrivaninha. Remus sentou-se do outro lado, à escuta.

— Presumo que seja o Dr. Remus John Lupin.

— Sim, senhor. No que posso ajudá-lo?

A voz dele setornou extremamente profissional e um tanto reservada:

— Soube, pelo _primo de minha neta_ — ele enfatizou as palavras como se quisesse deixar claro que tal rapaz não poderia ser seu parente —, Nymphadora Black, que o senhor acomodou-a por uma noite.

— Sim, senhor. Embora ela tenha me dito que seu nome era Nymphadora Tonks.

Cygnus bufou, um tanto irritado.

— Nymphadora insiste em usar esse nome pobretão apenas para contrariar a mim e ao resto da família. Quando tomei sua guarda, modifiquei seu registro, alterando seu último nome. Desde os cinco anos, ela se chama Nymphadora Black.

— Já ouvi falar na família de vocês. Trabalham no ramo da mídia, não?

Foi a primeira vez que ele viu o velho Cygnus sorrir de prazer, e logo perceberia que a sua riqueza e seu nome eram os únicos assuntos que lhe traziam interesse. Imediatamente, o senhor iniciou uma espécie de discurso, que soou mecânico mas levemente excitado:

— Somos os nomes mais conhecidos no ramo das comunicações da Inglaterra. Não há pessoa na área da mídia que jamais tenha ouvido falar de Cygnus e Orion… O que nos rende alguma fortuna e, modéstia à parte, um grande nível social.

— Qual é o parentesco entre o senhor e o Sr. Orion? Irmãos?

— Ele é meu cunhado. Walburga, minha irmã, que Deus a tenha — a voz dele tinha uma quase imperceptível ponta de ironia —, morreu há alguns anos atrás.

— Soube que são de grande tradição…

— Temos seis gerações na área de mídia, desde quando meu bisavô, Phineas Nigellus, investiu num projeto temerário de um jornal recém-lançado. — O seu sorriso foi sumindo lentamente. — Nymphadora é a herdeira do nosso império, visto que não há mais homens em nossa família. O filho de Orion, Regulus, faleceu em um acidente, e eu mesmo só tive duas filhas. Por isso, quando Sirius falou-me a respeito de suas opiniões profissionais, achei que faria certo em contratá-lo.

Remus suspirou e começou com o interrogatório de praxe:

— Que tipo de problemas o senhor percebe em sua neta?

— Ela é muito rebelde — disse Cygnus de prontidão. — Não obedece, não tem respeito pelos mais velhos. Parece prezar mais a um mendigo de rua que a sua própria família. Tem prazer em nos chocar e também às pessoas que recebemos em nossa casa. Aquela de pintar o cabelo de rosa… — Ele revirou os olhos.

— Algo como tiques nervosos, manias, fobias?

Ele pareceu pensar alguns instantes.

— Ela é hemofóbica. À qualquer visão de sangue, desmaia. Certa vez, Draco, meu outro neto, cortou-se ao quebrar um vaso persa… Draco é um diabinho às vezes… O sangue veio forte, e Nymphadora estava perto… Empalideceu bruscamente e desmaiou.

Remus tomou nota, e depois disse:

— Olhe, Sr. Black, ao que indica o seu relato, e também o relato do primo de Nymphadora, o que a move é pura e simplesmente necessidade de atenção. Pintar o cabelo de rosa e chocar as visitas são modos que ela encontra para chamar a atenção do senhor, de sua esposa e talvez de seu cunhado.

— O senhor pode consertar isso?

— Não se trata de "consertar". A mente humana não é um mecanismo quebrado. São pequenas e frágeis rupturas que podem destruir saúde e sanidade de uma pessoa.

— Então o senhor não pode fazer nada.

— Eu não disse isso — corrigiu Remus. — Eu disse que não é uma questão de encaixar uma peça em um lugar e está resolvido. O processo é lento e cuidadoso, para que eu possa, sutilmente, curar as cicatrizes psicológicas que ela tem sem criar outras.

— Entendo.

— Traga-a aqui para uma consulta. Eu poderei fazer uma avaliação formal e descobrir o melhor método de tratá-la.

Cygnus assentiu e levantou-se, apertando a mão do doutor:

— Então, firmamos um acordo. Eu trarei Nymphadora aqui, e o senhor a tratará.

— Que dia mais lhe interessa?

— Qualquer um está bom. Nymphadora tem muito tempo livre.

— Faremos assim, então — disse Remus, consultando a agenda. — O que o senhor acha de trazê-la as terças e quintas, duas da tarde?

— Eu a trarei. Até breve, Dr. Lupin.

— Até breve, Sr. Black.

O senhor saiu, do mesmo modo aristocrático e frio como entrou. Após fechar a porta, Remus tornou a se largar no divã, pensando alto:

— Essa figura vai me dar trabalho…

* * *

**N.A.: Primeiro, obrigada para Black Lestrange, a beta super eficiente para qual eu vou mandar os capítulos da Secrets. Valeu mesmo, moça!**

**N.A.2: A partir desse capítulo, vou responder as reviews por e-mails ou pelo sistema de resposta do FF. Net. Por isso, se for deixar uma review, tente fazê-lo logado ou pelo menos deixe o e-mail para contato, OK?

* * *

Reviews:**

**Mel Black Potter: **É, realmente, nós vamos conhecer uma face da família Black agora, não só nesse capítulo, mas nos outros. Gostou da aparição do Sirius? Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo todo! Valeu!

**Gude Potter: **Ah, assim você me deixa sem graça... (corando) Eu escrevo bem porque faz tempo que eu escrevo, daí você vai melhorando. Acho que você passou em Incondicionalmente, certo? Eu tenho outras boas, também. Dá uma conferida! Bem, antigamente eu não tinha MSN, mas agora eu tenho, tá aí: elizabeth(ponto)b(ponto)black(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com. Bem, Remus, Tonks e Sirius vão carecer dos costumes britânicos, mas a família Black vai ter frieza de sobra. Beijos!

**Levs: **Primeiro: claro que pode me chamar de Lizzy (embora eu ache que já tenha te dito isso no aviso). Segundo: que bom que está curtindo, e espero que goste da minha personificação do Sirius! Continue lendo!

**Asrail: **(batendo a cabeça na parede) É, eu tive uns erros péssimos no primeiro e no segundo capítulo. Aliás, foi você que me fez ver que eu tava realmente precisando de uma beta. De qualquer forma, obrigada. Espero que tenha curtido apesar dos errinhos, e continue lendo! Beijos!

**Monique: **É, digamos que o Remus vai ter que lutar um pouquinho contra seus fantasmas, mas a Tonks vai aparecer para ajudá-lo nessa disputa. Tomara que você tenha gostado do Sirius, ele tá mais ou menos como eu imagino. Valeu!

**Belle Lolly: **Hummm... OK. Eu consinto sim que vocês filmem o roteiro, mas eu queria que nada fosse alterado além do necessário para se adaptar. Que bom que você gostou tanto da história que se dispôs a filmar! Beijos!

**Ana Torres: **Valeu pelos elogios, Ana! Continue lendo!

**Faith: **Legal a minha fic ter atendido aos seus requisitos de Lupin/Tonks! Se você quiser, posso lhe passar outros endereços, porque Lupin/Tonks boa é o que não falta! Obrigada!

**dudiNhaziNha: **(aquela que se complicou toda com o seu nick) Obrigada pelos elogios, assim eu fico encabulada! Lupin/Tonks boa tem aos montes, é só saber procurar, mas que bom que a minha conseguiu te satisfazer! Se precisar, pede que eu te passo o endereço de umas Lupin/Tonks bem maneiras. Beijos!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo (que, se Deus quiser, não vai demorar tanto): **_"Eu não sou louca!"

* * *

_

**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Gostou muito mesmo? Leia as outras fics da autora!**


End file.
